Weapons
In Space Marshals 2, specialist Burton can be equipped with several different weapons. Each one has a different form, damage, and type. There are many different weapon manufacturers. Each weapon manufacturer focuses on a different facet of weapon. The manufacturers are: Armach, Boforce, Huelta, Diopt, Venox, Atere, Knoge, Bountyman, and Zolt. Armach develops a wide range of weapons, including sniper rifles, silenced handguns, and assault rifles. Boforce primarily develops compact SMGs and silenced machine pistols. Huelta manufactures the newest types of top-caliber assault rifles, including electric and laser full-auto rifles. Diopt focuses on a lot of power in a little package. Their stun gun packs a punch and the top-line compact rifle is good in a pinch. Venox focuses on envenomated crossbows which do stunning amounts of damage despite their low ammo capacity. Atere has nearly cornered the market in long-range rifles but don't count them out for plasma launchers either. Knoge manufactures very powerful pistols that can really pack a punch. Bountyman is so far, the only manufacturer of shell-discharge shotguns. Finally, Zolt currently is the only company that manufactures 3 grenade launchers, which has rocketed them to the #1 spot in terms of grenade and frag dispersion techniques. List of Weapons * Bountyman Raidgun (150 DMG) - A shotgun with a decent amount of damage. The second weapon received in the game. Holds 2 shells per clip. * Armach Falcon MP '(110 DMG) - A submachine gun with a high rate of fire and accurate range/recoil, but noisy and can alert enemies to Burton's position. Holds 35 bullets per magazine. * '''Armach OT Ranger '(88 DMG) - A single-shot sniper rifle with a low rate of fire, but a high range and high damage multiplier. * 'Armach Terren .38 '(99 DMG) - A handy revolver with a 6-bullet drum. Shoots .38 caliber bullets. Noisy, low to moderate rate of fire, moderate range, and high damage multiplier. The first weapon received in the game. * 'Knoge Bosswhip '(231 DMG) - A loud 4-shot shotgun that shoots out shells which fragment on impact with a target, dealing more damage in the immediate radius. Holds 4 shells per clip. * 'Boforce T2 '(132 DMG) - A submachine gun which does 10-20 damage per bullet. Holds 40 bullets per clip. * 'Knoge Repeater '(176 DMG) - A silent but accurate crossbow which can reach long ranges, with a high damage multiplier. Holds 2 crossbolts before needing to reload. * 'Armach Terren .44 '(132 DMG) - A handy revolver with a 6-bullet drum. Almost identical to the Terren .38, except its slightly larger size and its .44 caliber ammo. * 'Boforce Marksman '(220 DMG) - A bullpup-configuration sniper rifle which fires armor-piercing rounds. Loud, but can reach long ranges. Holds 4 bullets per reload. * 'Armach T38 Silenced '(115 DMG) - A silenced Terren .38 revolver. Moderate range, but an extremely high damage multiplier. * 'Huelta R2 Storm '(167 DMG) - A somewhat silent assault rifle that fires electrical projectiles. Can reach long ranges, but has a low damage multiplier. Holds 30 electric shots per clip. * 'Bountyman Flak '(210 DMG) - A handgun which shoots fragmentation shells. On impact, the shells fragment, dealing damage to anything in the immediate radius. Holds 2 shells per clip. Be careful, as the fragmented shells can deal friendly fire damage. * 'Armach AMR-5 '(178 DMG) - A loud assault rifle with a moderate rate of fire and high damage. Holds 14 bullets per clip. * 'Knoge Barber '(174 DMG) - A silenced, medium range handgun which shoots sharp plasma discs. Holds 4 discs per clip. * 'COR-V Beaminator '(187 DMG) - A wide-barrel laser weapon that fires a concentrated laser. The laser does a consistent damage of 40-50 per second, and can easily kill enemies. However, it has 60 charge units, enough to last eight seconds on full automatic fire, and cannot be reloaded. * 'Armach M1 Silenced '(148 DMG) - A silenced submachine gun with a high damage multiplier and a 20-round clip. * '''BM ASG Combat ''(Bountyman) (198 DMG) - A fully-automatic shotgun with high recoil and extremely high damage. However, it is extremely noisy in combat. Holds an 8-round clip. * '''Huelta Lightning '(165 DMG) - A versatile pistol which shoots electric slugs. Somewhat silenced, with a moderate damage multiplier but short-ranged. Holds a 4-round clip. * Bountyman Silent '(209 DMG) - A versatile shotgun with an integrated sound suppressor that can be used at close range and long range. Shoots a burst of 5-6 shells. Holds 4 stacks of shells per clip. * '''Huelta Ricochet '(154 DMG) - An SMG. * '''Knoge Superbow'' (264 DMG) - A high-tech ultrasonic crossbow, firing crossbolts with relative silence due to the gas-operated ejection mechanism. The crossbow darts are armor-piercing and designed to penetrate through skin. Holds only 2 crossbolts before reloading. Damage radius is greater at longer ranges. * '''Atere Incal S5 LDT '(260 DMG) - A long-range sniper rifle that fires ferromagnetic projectiles. Extremely noisy, but powerful at long range. Holds 4 bullets per clip. * Huelta WildFire T5'' (240 DMG) - A bulky but powerful assault rifle that fires a projectile encased in an energy field to facilitate penetration of the target. Each bullet doesn't deal that much damage, but the damage quickly adds up. Holds 25 bullets per clip. * '''Knoge Boom '(410 DMG) - A prototype ultrasonic crossbow that fires projectiles containing explosive gas. Upon contact with the target, the gas is injected into the skin and the reaction causes an explosion. The explosion can affect other enemies in the blast radius. Extremely powerful, but only a single-shot crossbow. * Venox Venom '(317 DMG) - A prototype crossbow that fires silent projectiles containing a fast-acting cardiotoxin. Upon contact with the target, the cardiotoxin is injected into the skin. The cardiotoxin interferes with the heart's S.A. node, ceasing heartbeat and causing an extremely quick death to the target. Powerful, but only a single shot crossbow. * '''Armach Comet '(250 DMG) - A semi-automatic sniper rifle that fires laser projectiles, which expand inside the body of the target. Powerful at long range, but noisy. Holds 4 lasers per clip. * '''Armach Fireflash ''(Armach) (270 DMG) - A semi-automatic rifle that fires armor-piercing bullets. High recoil, sometimes impossible to control at range. Holds 14 bullets per clip. * '''Huelta Erupt T-9 PWR '(Huelta) ''(259 DMG) - A rotating-round heavy assault rifle that fires laser projectiles. Recoil is low, but manageable. Each bullet only does 50-55 damage, but the rifle shoots quickly to compensate for this. Holds 25 bullets per clip. * '''Tesla Impulse '(Tesla) ''(371 DMG) - An electric rifle that fires bullets charged with an electric field. The electric field can jump to other enemies in range of the intended target, dealing over 100 damage each. Holds 3 bullets per clip. * '''COR-V Destroyer '- A wide-barrel laser weapon that fires a concentrated laser. The laser does a consistent damage of 40-50 per second, and can easily kill enemies. However, it has 50 charge units, enough to last seven seconds on full automatic fire, and cannot be reloaded. * Knoge V3 Rocket (Knoge) ''(410 DMG) - A military-grade rocket launcher that fires rockets propelled by small ammonia booster charges. It does massive amounts of damage, but only has 2 shots per clip. * '''Knoge Ultrasonic '(Knoge) ''(393 DMG) - A weapons-grade ultrasonic crossbow. Fires armor-piercing crossbolts at high speeds to facilitate penetration of the target. Silent and effective at taking down enemies, but only holds 3 shots per reload. * '''Boforce Minigun '(Boforce) ''(363 DMG) - A revolving minigun powered by laser charge. Each bullet does only 10-20 damage, but the gun can shoot 30-40 per second. Holds 99 units of charge, enough to fire on full auto for 12 seconds (including automatic reloads) * '''Diopt Energizer '''(Diopt) ''(670 DMG) - A single-shot electric rifle that fires a single electric slug. Boasts the highest damage in the game. The electric slug travels slowly in a straight line, jumping towards any targets in the radius. Can do upwards of 500 damage on a single target and 300 damage to any targets in the immediate radius. Extremely powerful, but single-shot, noisy, and prone to friendly fire.